


Not a Dog but a Man

by fanficgirl155



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt John Watson, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgirl155/pseuds/fanficgirl155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock und John stellen Nachforschungen in Baskerville an, Sherlock hat John unter Drogen gesetzt (mehr oder weniger), aber was ist, wenn, während der Dorktor alleine durch die Labore läuft, etwas passiert, das der Detektiv nicht mit eingeplant hat, denn es gibt noch jemanden, der eine Rechnung mit ihm zu begleichen hat          kurzum eine kleinen Alternativversion zu "Die Hunde von Baskerville" und wer mich kennt, weiß, dass es auf jeden Fall ein bisschen Drama geben wird ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Dog but a Man

Ebenso schnell wie das blendend helle Licht und die ohrenbetäubende Sirene angegangen waren, ging beides wieder aus. Das Labor lag dunkel, verlassen und still – zu still – da.  
Kurz ließ John seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen, dann versuchte er ein weiteres Mal mit seiner Karte die Tür zu öffnen – vergeblich.  
Schließlich holte der Doktor kurzentschlossen eine Taschenlampe hervor und ließ den kleinen Lichtkegel durch den Raum wandern.  
  
Immer wieder schien seine Sicht kurzzeitig zu verschwimmen oder zu flackern und in seinem Kopf begann es unangenehm zu pochen.  
Na wunderbar!  
Zusätzlich überkam ihn leichter Schwindel.  
Das wurde ja immer besser!  
  
Der Blonde rieb sich über die Augen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte.  
Ein Rascheln oder vielmehr ein Klacken – von Krallen?  
  
>Nein, nein, nein, hier ist kein gigantischer Hund, das hättest du gesehen, als das Licht noch an war< ermahnte er sich selber und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
Sein Verhalten war vollkommen lächerlich – irrational, würde Sherlock sagen...  
… aber war er es nicht gewesen, der sagte, er hätte das Ungetüm gesehen, riesig, leuchtend und mit rot glühenden Augen?  
Unwillkürlich schob sich das Bild von ihm selbst und seinem Mitbewohner vor sein geistiges Auge: sie beide, am Kamin des Gasthofs und in den hellen Augen seines Freundes ein Ausdruck nackter Angst.  
>Scheiße John, denk an was Anderes< doch das Bild wollte nicht verschwinden.  
  
>Verdammt! Du bist Soldat! Stell dich nicht so an!<  
Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern und ging vorwärts. Immer darauf bedacht ja keine lauten Geräusche zu verursachen.  
  
Er solle sich umschauen, hatte Sherlock gesagt, dann würde er das jetzt auch tun.  
Mit geschärften Sinnen – soweit dies mit Kopfschmerzen möglich war – ging er weiter und machte sich daran, in die verhangenen Käfige zu seiner Rechten zu leuchten.  
Mit einem Ruck riss er die Stoffabdeckung vom ersten herunter und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Käfig leer war. Was auch sonst? Hatte er wirklich erwartet ein leuchtendes Monster darin vorzufinden?  
Sich immer wieder unbehaglich umblickend trat John vor den nächsten Käfig und nach einem Sekundenbruchteil des Zögerns schlug er auch dessen Abdeckung zurück – ebenfalls leer.  
Allerdings stand dieses Mal die Gittertür offen.  
  
Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus und gleich wie sehr er sich davon überzeugen wollte, dass es einfach nur lächerlich war, ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er seine Umgebung nach plötzlichen Bewegungen absuchte.  
War da nicht gerade etwas gewesen – etwas Großes?  
>Nein, nein, nein, hier ist nichts! Verdammt, du bist doch kein kleines Mädchen, das Angst im Dunkeln hat!<  
Entschlossen näherte sich der Doktor dem nächsten Käfig und zog an dem darüber gehängten Stoff, als auf einmal etwas mit wildem Kreischen von innen an die Gitterstäbe sprang.  
Augenblicklich zuckte der Blonde zurück, sein Herz raste und er brauchte mehrere Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass es lediglich ein kleiner Affe gewesen war – bei Weitem kein Höllenhund.  
>Scheiße John!< schalt er sich für seine Schreckhaftigkeit; so benahm er sich doch sonst nicht.  
Da glaubte er wieder etwas zu hören – Schritte – leise und doch gleichzeitig so entsetzlich nah...  
>Fuck! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen!<  
  
Mit noch immer heftig pochendem Herzen und schweren Atemzügen, wandte er sich schließlich dem nächsten Käfig in der Reihe zu. Je eher er das hier hinter sich brachte, desto eher kam er auch wieder hinaus.  
Dieses Mal war das Zurückschlagen des Stoffes jedoch völlig unnötig, denn bereits so konnte John erkennen, dass die Gittertür stark verbogen – regelrecht aufgebrochen war, als wenn sich etwas aus dem Innern des Käfigs den Weg in die Freiheit gesucht hatte...  
Wieder hörte er ein Rascheln und Klacken und es kam ihm vor, als würden sich die Geräusche nähern. Hektisch leuchtete er mit seiner Taschenlampe den näheren Umkreis aber und obgleich er nichts entdecken konnte, verschlimmerte sich sein ungutes Gefühl nur, hätte der ehemalige Militärarzt doch schwören können, im Augenblick nicht alleine im Labor zu sein...  
  
Das war ja im Kopf nicht auszuhalten, er musste hier raus – jetzt!  
  
Rasch drehte er sich um, richtete den Lichtkegel seiner Lampe auf die Tür, durch die er gekommen war, und ging schnellen Schrittes darauf zu.  
Sollte Sherlock sich doch selber hier um gucken, er jedenfalls hatte die Nase voll.  
Wo steckte der Detektiv eigentlich? Hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde bald nachkommen?  
  
Noch während der Blonde so darüber nachdachte, zog er seine Karte aus der Tasche und zog sie durch den Erkennungsschlitz.  
Als daraufhin jedoch der unmissverständliche Zugang-nicht-gewährt-Ton erklang, rutschte sein Herz in die Hose.  
Fuck!  
Das musste ein Scherz sein, ein äußerst schlechter Scherz.  
  
In der Hoffnung lediglich die Karte falsch eingeführt zu haben, versuchte John es noch einmal – mit dem selben Ergebnis.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
Warum funktionierte das Scheiß-Ding denn nicht?  
Vorhin ging es doch auch noch!  
Okay, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Schließlich holte der Doktor sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Sherlocks Nummer. Der Detektiv würde schon wissen, was zu tun war, das wusste er immer.  
Es klingelte, aber am anderen Ende hob niemand ab.  
>Fuck Sherlock! Das ist doch albern, jetzt nimm schon ab! Verdammt!<  
Doch nichts. Der Dunkelhaarige ging nicht ran.  
  
>Nagut, ganz ruhig< versuchte John sich zu beruhigen. Er war verdammt nochmal Soldat und hatte einen Krieg überstanden, da würde er doch wohl auch mit dieser Situation fertig werden.  
Außerdem blieb ihm momentan ja wohl nichts anderes übrig...  
So wandte der Blonde sich wieder ab und beleuchtete noch einmal das Labor – soweit der kleine Strahl seiner Taschenlampe dazu in der Lage war.  
>Okay, hier rumstehen und nichts tun hilft keinem was, also kannst du dich auch noch ein bisschen umsehen<  
  
Keine drei Schritte weit war er gekommen, als John erneut dieses Klacken und Rascheln vernahm – nah, so nah!  
Verdammte Scheiße!  
Schnell richtete er den Lichtkegel seiner Lampe in die Richtung aus der er die Geräusche gehört hatte, aber er sah nichts – natürlich, immerhin gab es keine rotäugigen leuchtenden Monsterhunde...  
Oder?  
  
Eine plötzliche Welle der Panik überkam ihn und wieder, wieder hörte er dieses verdammte Klacken wie von scharfen langen Krallen.  
Scheiße!  
Noch immer mit seiner Taschenlampe die Umgebung absuchend, beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Er musste verdammt noch einmal hier raus!  
  
War das gerade eben nicht ein Knurren gewesen?  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, was ging hier vor?  
Wieder Schritte, schneller diesmal und so, so viel näher.  
Johns Atem ging nunmehr stockend und entsetzt presste er sich eine Hand auf den Mund.  
Was zum Teufel passierte hier?  
Das Labor war leer gewesen, er hatte es gesehen, als das Licht noch an gewesen war und Hunde – egal wie leuchtend oder monströs – konnten keine Türen öffnen.  
Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, seinen Herzschlag und seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
Die Schritte näherten sich und er hatte Angst, panische Angst.  
>Rational denken, John, rational denken< redete er sich ein, doch es half nichts; es schien ihm beinahe so, als ob der rationale Teil seines Hirns sich inzwischen völlig abgeschaltet hatte und alles, an das er denken konnte, waren diese verdammten Schritte und die schiere Panik die sie bei ihm verursachten.  
Er musste, MUSSTE, hier weg!  
Die Türen allerdings waren für ihn verschlossen, wohin also sollte er?  
  
Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend rannte er los, rannte zum zweiten Käfig, dem mit der offenen Tür und kletterte hinein. So schnell wie möglich zog er die Gittertür zu, schob den eisernen Riegel vor und riss die Stoffabdeckung, die er selbst beiseite geschlagen hatte wieder hinunter.  
Ein kleiner Teil seiner Selbst sagte ihm, wie absolut lächerlich er sich gerade verhielt, aber der weitaus größere Teil blieb nach wie vor gefangen in Angst, denn er konnte noch immer hören, wie sich jene klackenden Schritte näherten.  
Fuck, fuck,fuck, fuck!  
  
Dann, plötzlich, herrschte Stille und obgleich diese Tatsache ihn eigentlich hätte erleichtern sollen, ließ sie seine Panik nur noch weiter anwachsen.  
Erneut presste der Blonde seine Hand auf den Mund und versuchte ruhiger zu atmen, als auf einmal das leise Klingeln seines Handys die Stille durchbrach.  
  
Mit zitternden Fingern fischte er das Telefon aus seiner Tasche und blickte auf den Bildschirm – Sherlock – Gott sei Dank.  
Rasch nahm er den Anruf an und begann sogleich: „Er ist hier, hier drin, mit mir“. Er sprach leise, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden – wenn das nicht sogar schon lange geschehen war...  
ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.  
Da ertönte die Stimme des Detektivs aus dem Lautsprecher: „Wo bist du?“  
Eine erneute Welle der Panik erfasste John. „Hol mich hier raus, Sherlock, du musst mich hier raus holen“  
Wieder die Schritte und nun klang es so, als würden sie direkt vor seinem Versteck stoppen.  
„Sherlock!“  
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
Es tat Sherlock um ehrlich zu sein ziemlich leid John in solche Angst versetzt zu hören und sehen, aber er brauchte nun mal die Bestätigung für seine Vermutung und dieses Experiment war der einfachste Weg dazu.  
Noch einmal blickte er auf den Bildschirm, doch das Labor, in dem sich der Doktor befand lag vollkommen dunkel und vor allem verlassen da – nichts was dem Blonden ein solches Maß an Panik hätte entlocken können.  
  
„John, sprich weiter. Was siehst du? Du musst mir sagen, was du siehst“, forderte der Detektiv seinen Freund übers Telefon auf. Je eher er seine Bestätigung bekam, desto eher konnte er den Anderen auch aus dieser Situation befreien, denn wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann gefiel ihm die Lage auch nicht sonderlich. Hatte er anfangs noch gedacht, es könnte recht unterhaltsam werden, so musste er nun zugeben, dass es ihm ganz und gar nicht passte, John, seinen mutigen, kämpferisch-tapferen John, so ängstlich und verschreckt zu sehen. Je früher das alles vorbei war, desto besser.  
  
„John, was kannst du sehen?“, fragte Sherlock erneut.  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht...“, kam die zögerliche verängstigte Antwort und schließlich beschloss der Dunkelhaarige das Ganze ein wenig zu beschleunigen.  
„John, der Hund, wie sieht er aus?“  
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er dadurch sein Experiment verfälschte, aber zumindest die Kernaussage würde erhalten bleiben und darauf kam es letzten Ende an.  
Jeden Moment würde der Blonde etwas von roten Augen und leuchtenden Riesenhunden erzählen – da war der Detektiv sich sicher.  
Allerdings sollte John Watson ihn einmal mehr überraschen, denn als der Doktor endlich zu sprechen begann, hauchte er panisch: „Kein Hund, Sherlock, kein Hund, sondern ein Mann“  
  
Einen Augenblick lang glaubte der Dunkelhaarige sich verhört zu haben, doch dann schaute er alarmiert zurück auf den Überwachungsbildschirm. Auf den ersten Blick schien das Labor noch genauso verlassen dazuliegen wie zuvor und er wollte schon erleichtert ausatmen und Johns durch die Droge bestimmte Wahnvorstellung verfluchen, als er den Schatten direkt vor dem Käfig, in dem sich sein Freund versteckte, entdeckte. Im Dunkeln war es zwar schwer zu erkennen, aber der Umriss wies eindeutig auf einen Menschen hin, einen Mann.  
Etwas lief hier ganz und gar falsch. Da sollte niemand sein!  
  
So schnell er konnte, sprang Sherlock auf, schnappte sich sein Telefon und rannt los in Richtung Labor. Dabei hob er das Handy an sein Ohr, wollte John sagen, dass er unterwegs war, aber alles, was er hörte, war ein regelmäßiges Piepsen – die Verbindung war unterbrochen.  
Nicht gut, das war definitiv ein Fall von ganz und gar nicht gut.  
  
Der Detektiv beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal. Wenn John jetzt etwas passierte, dann war das seine Schuld, immerhin hatte er den treuen Doktor alleine dort hinein geschickt und das auch noch unter dem Einfluss einer angstauslösenden Droge.  
Er war überzeugt gewesen, an alles gedacht zu haben, die Situation vollkommen unter Kontrolle zu haben.  
Warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt eines Besseren belehrt werden?  
  
Die Zeit, die er benötigte um das Labor mit John zu erreichen, kam Sherlock vor wie eine Ewigkeit, obgleich es letztlich lediglich wenige Minuten waren, bis er die finale Tür aufriss und in den großen Raum stürmte.  
Nur am Rande registrierte er, dass inzwischen jemand die Beleuchtung wieder eingeschaltet haben musste, denn das Labor lag hell, steril und... verlassen? da.  
  
„John?“, rief er nach seinem Freund, „John? Es ist alles in Ordnung“  
Aber als er keine Antwort erhielt, fühlte es sich überhaupt nicht so an, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
Wo war der Mann, den John und auch er selbst gesehen hatten?  
Und noch wichtiger wo steckte sein Freund?  
Warum antwortete er nicht?  
  
Schnell lief Sherlock zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, wo die Käfige aneinandergereiht waren, und steuerte zielsicher auf den zu, in dem sich der Blonde versteckt hatte. Im Gehen meinte er noch beruhigend: „Es ist vorbei, John, es ist vorbei“, allerdings erhielt er wieder keine Reaktion.  
  
Als er endlich den Käfig erreicht hatte, entdeckte er sogleich das kleine Zettelchen, das jemand daran befestigt hatte und ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn.  
Schließlich nahm er das Papier genauer in Augenschein:  
  
>Sehr geehrter Mister Holmes,  
Sie wollten es einfach nicht verstehen,   
konnten die Sache schlichtweg nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, nicht wahr?  
Nun ja, schade – für Sie.  
Hätten Sie sich einfach aus der Angelegenheit herausgehalten und Henry Knight als den bemitleidenswerten Irren abgestempelt, der er ist, dann hätten wir dieses ganze Problem nicht und der gute Doktor Watson müsste es nicht ausbaden...  
Eine Schande, dass ich nicht Sie erwischt habe, wobei, vielleicht trifft sie das sogar härter...  
Ich weiß, dass mir nun nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt und mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass alle Labore hier videoüberwacht sind, dementsprechend sage ich Ihnen nun Lebewohl, wir werden uns nie wieder sehen.  
Nicht ganz so hochachtungsvoll  
Dr. RF<  
  
Dem Dunkelhaarigen war klar, dass der kurze Brief noch mehr Inhalt hatte, aber momentan war das Einzige, an das er sich erinnern konnte >John Watson< und >ausbaden<.  
Mit bebender Hand griff er nach der Stoffabdeckung und schlug sie in einer einzelnen raschen Bewegung beiseite.  
Was hatte dieser Kerl John, seinem John, angetan?  
  
Kaum war seine Sicht auf das Innere des Käfigs frei, stolperte der Detektiv einen Schritt zurück.  
Sein Blogger lag regungslos auf dem Boden, an der linke Schläfe eine heftig blutenden Platzwunde, blau angelaufene Lippen und um den Hals eine Schnur. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde seine Brust sich noch heben und senken.  
  
Nein! Nein, nein, nein!  
Das konnte nicht sein!  
Er hatte doch alles unter Kontrolle gehabt... er hatte doch alles... NEIN, hatte er offenkundig NICHT!  
  
So schnell wie möglich öffnete Sherlock die Gittertür und kniete sich neben John. Der erste Eindruck hatte ihn nicht getäuscht: der Blonde atmete nicht.  
  
Nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN!  
  
Der Detektiv versuchte sich von der Situation zu lösen, versuchte alle subjektiven Empfindungen abzustellen, denn hier ging es um das Leben seines Freundes und um ihm helfen zu können musste der Dunkelhaarige klar denken können.  
  
Rasch zog er seinen Mantel aus, knüllte ihn zusammen und bettete Johns Kopf darauf. Dann entfernte er die Schnur startete erste Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen.  
30 Mal auf den Brustkorb drücken – nicht zu stark, aber auch nicht zu schwach –, atmen – zweimal –, 30 Mal auf den Brustkorb drücken, atmen, 30 Mal...  
  
Sherlock verlor sich regelrecht in seiner verzweifelten Tätigkeit und so strichen die nächsten Minuten nur verschwommen an ihm vorüber.  
Erst als er hörte, wie die Tür zum Labor heftig aufgestoßen wurde und mehrere Menschen in den Raum stürzten, kam er wieder in der Realität an und augenblicklich überkamen ihn alle bis dahin verdrängten Emotionen, sodass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, auch nur noch einen Finger zu rühren.  
Doch das war nun auch nicht mehr nötig, denn die gerade eingetroffenen Sanitäter übernahmen und brachten John schließlich hinaus.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Sherlock wirklich aufrichtig dankbar, dass Mycroft seine Augen immer überall hatte und anscheinend alles und jeden in seiner Umgebung überwachte, denn wie sonst hätten die Sanitäter jetzt da sein können, wo er doch in seinem Schrecken nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, einen Notruf zu tätigen?  
  
Der Detektiv spürte kaum, wie ein weiterer Sanitäter ihm auf die Beine half und ebenfalls zu einem Rettungswagen führte, viel zu sehr war er gefangen in seinen rasenden Gedanken.  
  
John hatte nicht geatmet... er hatte verdammt noch einmal NICHT GEATMET!  
Was, wenn die Hilfe zu spät gekommen war?  
Was, wenn der Doktor jenen bestimmten Punkt bereits überschritten hatte?  
  
Sherlock wollte nicht daran denken und doch war es gleichzeitig das Einzige, an das er denken konnte.  
Wenn John niemals mehr seine Augen öffnen, ihn niemals mehr ansehen oder mit ihm sprechen würde, dann wäre es seine Schuld, seine und seine allein.  
Es gab noch so viel Ungesagtes zwischen ihnen, so viel, was er immerzu aufgeschoben hatte, mit der Ausrede, es wäre je noch genügend Zeit.  
Was, wenn er jetzt niemals mehr die Chance bekam, seinem Mitbewohner all diese Dinge zu sagen?  
Was, wenn es schlicht und ergreifend zu spät war?  
  
Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er keine Freunde hatte, er hatte nur einen und doch war es nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen, denn dieser eine Freund war noch so viel mehr für ihn. John war der erste Mensch, der ihn so nahm, wie er war; der nicht versuchte ihn zu ändern – zumindest nicht ernsthaft – und ihn nicht als „Freak“ schimpfte.  
Nein, bei John Watson konnte er wahrlich er selbst sein und das war ein ungeahnt gutes Gefühl.  
Er mochte es, wie der Blonde ihm bewundernd lauschte, wenn er mal wieder seine Deduktionen kundtat, denn obgleich der die Meinungen anderer als bedeutungslos abtat, so galt dies nicht für John, seinen John.  
Ebenso war es mit körperlicher Nähe. Immer hatte er gedacht, so etwas schlichtweg nicht zu benötigen, aber seit er den ehemaligen Militärarzt kannte, ertappte er sich immer öfters dabei, wie er sich erst wirklich entspannen konnte, wenn dieser bei ihm war und umso mehr missfiel ihm die Tatsache, dass John immerzu mit einer neuen Freundin aufkreuzte, die die kostbare Zeit des Doktors für sich beanspruchte.  
Anfangs hatte er sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, doch als es zwischen seinem Mitbewohner und einem dieser Weibsbilder wirklich ernst zu werden schien und er ein heftiges Stechen in der Brust spürte, wusste er, was Sache war. Es hatte auch lange genug gedauert. Wie konnte es sein, dass er, der er jeden Menschen innerhalb weniger Sekunden deduzieren konnte, so lange gebraucht hatte das selbe mit sich selbst zu tun?  
Nachdem er zu seiner Erkenntnis gekommen war, hatte er durch einige gezielte Kommentare dafür gesorgt, dass Johns neue Flamme dahin verschwand, wo sie hergekommen war und sein Freund war darüber nicht einmal halb so aufgebracht gewesen, wie er erwartet hatte.  
  
Wie auch immer, seit diesem Tag stand für Sherlock fest, dass er nicht bereit war, John mit irgendjemandem zu teilen. Es war ein vollkommen egoistischer Gedanke, aber so war er nun einmal.  
Von da an hatte es noch einmal eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis der Detektiv sich eingestehen konnte, dass seine Gefühle dem Blonden gegenüber nicht wie vorerst angenommen lediglich auf tiefer Verbundenheit und Vertrauen beruhten, sondern zusätzlich zu diesen Dingen noch auf weitaus weniger platonischer Anziehung.  
Oh ja, er wollte ihm nah sein – körperlich wie geistig – und er wollte es ihm sagen – früher oder später –, aber nun sah es so aus, als könnte er seine Chance bereits vertan haben.  
  
Verzweifelt gab der Dunkelhaarige sich der Müdigkeit hin. Das diese durch ein injiziertes Beruhigungsmittel verursacht worden war, bemerkte er gar nicht.  
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
Ein dumpfes Brummen erfüllte seinen gesamten Körper und die heftigen Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und seinem viel zu trockenen Hals ließen John wünschen, wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit abdriften zu können.  
Was war nochmal passiert?  
Die Erinnerungen waren nur schemenhaft und je stärker er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, desto mehr entglitten sie ihm.  
Fuck!  
Wo war er überhaupt?  
Zögerlich öffnete er die Augen einen Spalt breit, doch als helles weißes Licht ihn blendete, kniff er sie sogleich wieder zusammen. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Aufenthaltsort nun genauer bestimmen und als „Krankenhaus“ bezeichnen.  
Wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar!  
  
Ein paar Minuten lag er noch wach in seinem Bett und lauschte dem monotonen Piepen irgendeines Geräts, bevor er langsam wieder in den Schlaf zurück glitt.  
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
„Mister Holmes? Mister Holmes!“  
Erschöpft schlug Sherlock die Augen auf. Das Mittel hatte seinen Organismus noch nicht vollständig verlassen und so brauchte er mehrere Sekunden, bis er sich orientiert hatte.  
Weiße Wände,  
weiße Decke,  
sauber,  
geradezu steril,  
Geruch nach Desinfektionsmitteln,  
\- definitiv ein Krankenhaus.  
  
„Mister Holmes“, erklang erneut die Stimme, die ihn geweckt hatte und nun blickte der Detektiv auf. Vor ihm stand ein weißgekleideter Mann – offenkundig einer der Ärzte. Er hatte sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt und schenkte ihm ein freundliches, wenn gleich auch zurückhaltendes Lächeln.  
Es war offensichtlich, dass er für das Betreuen von betäubten Angehörigen im Wartezimmer deutlich überqualifiziert war, also musste wohl wieder einmal Mycroft seine Finger ausgestreckt haben.  
  
„John?“, flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige, nicht sicher, ob er das Kommende wirklich hören wollte, „John Watson?“  
„Man hat mich angewiesen, alle Ihre Frage zu beantworten“, begann der Arzt, noch immer mit einem leichten, aber distanzierten Lächeln im Gesicht, „wie Sie vermutlich bereits wissen, hatte Ihr Freund weder Puls noch Atem, als er eingeladen wurde“  
>nein, nein, nein, nein, bitte nicht, bitte, bitte nicht<  
„aber es wird Sie sicher freuen, Mister Holmes, dass Doktor Watson bereits im Krankenwagen wiederbelebt werden konnte“  
Sherlock glaubte, ein Stein würde ihm vom Herzen fallen; dann war es noch nicht zu spät...  
„allerdings hat seine Kopfverletzung ein wenig Komplikationen bereitet“  
das plötzliche Hochgefühl verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war und erneut griff eine kalte Hand nach dem Herzen des Detektivs  
„es ist uns jedoch gelungen, ihn zu stabilisieren“  
Der Dunkelhaarige blickte auf in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers und dieses Mal glaubte er ein Fünkchen Genugtuung in den dunkeln Augen des Arztes aufblitzen zu sehen. Dieser Mistkerl hatte sich absichtlich so ausgedrückt.  
Doch Sherlock schluckte seine aufkeimende Wut herunter und fragte stattdessen: „Kann... kann ich ihn sehen?“  
Daraufhin richtete der Arzt sich zu seiner vollen durchaus imposanten Größe auf und marschierte mit einem einfachen „Folgen Sie mir“ den weißen Flur hinauf.  
  
Das Zimmer, in dem John lag, war ein Einzelzimmer und überdurchschnittlich groß – Mycroft mochte keine halben Sachen – und kaum dass der Detektiv den Raum betreten hatte, machte sich der Arzt vom Acker – sollte ihm nur Recht sein.  
  
Schnell eilte der Dunkelhaarige an die Seite seines Freundes und griff nach dessen Hand.  
Es war so eine endlose Erleichterung zu sehen, wie Johns Brust sich in regelmäßigen Abständen wieder selbstständig hob und senkte.  
„John?“, murmelte er, „John, es tut mir leid, hörst du? Ich dachte, ich hätte die Situation unter Kontrolle... das ist alles meine Schuld...“  
  
~°~°~°~°~  
  
Als John das nächste Mal wach wurde, war es eine Stimme, die ihn geweckt hatte, eine ganz spezielle Stimme – die von Sherlock.  
  
Dass der Detektiv sich jemals für etwas entschuldigen würde...  
  
Der ehemalige Militärarzt war hin und hergerissen. Einerseits würde er gerne noch weiter den Ausführungen seines Mitbewohners lauschen, aber andererseits schien der Dunkelhaarige völlig aufgelöst zu sein und er wollte diesen Zustand nicht noch verschlimmern.  
Aus diesem Grund öffnete er schließlich seine Augen und fragte mit rauer Stimme: „Warum sollte das deine Schuld sein?“  
  
Zu sehen, wie der Andere bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte, zauberte ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.  
„Du bist wach“, stellte Sherlock daraufhin überflüssigerweise fest, „mein Gott, du bist wach“  
Das Lächeln des Blonden verbreiterte sich, während er erwiderte: „John reicht, aber ja, ich bin wach“. Zum Ende hin war seine Stimme beinahe weggebrochen und nun schüttelte ihn ein trockener Hustenkrampf.  
Augenblicklich war der Detektiv aufgesprungen und kam wenige Sekunden später mit einem Glas voll Wasser zurück. Das war ja mal eine ganz neue Seite an seinem Freund, vielleicht sollte er sich öfters ins Krankenhaus einliefern lassen, dachte der Doktor ironisch.  
  
Nachdem er beinahe das gesamte Glas leergetrunken hatte, erhob er erneut die Stimme: „Beantwortest du mir jetzt meine Frage?“  
„Nun ja“, Sherlock schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen – ebenfalls etwas völlig Neues –, „es war ein Experiment, ein Experiment um eine Vermutung meinerseits zu klären und ich dachte, ich hätte es unter Kontrolle, aber“, „ja, ja, okay, aber was genau hast du gemacht“, fuhr ihm John dazwischen, denn irgendwie kam ihm das Verhalten seines Mitbewohners schon recht seltsam vor.  
„Ich hab dir angstauslösende Drogen verabreicht, dich in das Labor geschickt, das Licht aus gemacht und gewartet, dass du den rotäugigen ach so leuchtenden Monsterhund sehen würdest“, gab der Dunkelhaarige schließlich kleinlaut zu und einen Augenblick lang glaubte John tatsächlich er hätte sich verhört. „Du hast WAS? Aber wie?“, „der Zucker, der Zucker aus Henry Knights Haus – vor unserem Ausflug in den Wald haben wir Kaffee getrunken und Henry und ich haben Zucker genommen – du nicht – und Henry und ich haben den Hund gesehen – du nicht...“  
  
Die auf diese Worte folgende Stille, war eine der unangenehmsten, die beide Männer jemals erlebt hatten.  
Letzten Endes war es John, der das Schweigen brach: „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was du mir sagen willst?“  
Beinahe hätte Sherlock gelacht, so passend war diese Aussage, gab es doch tatsächlich noch etwas, was er dem Anderen sagen wollte.  
„Ja“, gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck, „es gibt noch etwas“, an dieser Stelle legte der Dunkelhaarige eine kurze Pause ein, während der Doktor sich bereits versuchte auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, „ich hätte dir das vielleicht schon früher sagen sollen, aber ich war bisher immer der Ansicht, wir hätten noch Zeit... doch die Ereignisse heute habe mir vor Augen geführt, dass jeder Tag der letzte sein könnte – besonders bei unserem Lebensstil“ ein kurzes Grinsen beiderseits, „also werde ich es dir jetzt sagen, auf die Gefahr hin, dass du dir dann lieber eine andere Wohnung suchst“, jetzt war John vollkommen verwirrt. Was wollte der Andere ihm sagen?, „John, ich glaube, ich liebe dich“  
  
Oh.  
  
OH!  
  
DAS kam definitiv unerwartet, mehr als unerwartet.  
  
Was war mit Sherlocks ewigem „Gefühle-sind-ein-menschlicher-Defekt“-Ding?  
Oder seinem „Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet“?  
  
Andererseits, wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Mitbewohner sich seinen Dates gegenüber verhalten hatte...  
endlich passte alles zusammen:  
Sherlock, der große Sherlock Holmes, war eifersüchtig gewesen!  
Und all die zufälligen Berührungen, die sich in letzter Zeit anzuhäufen schienen – die waren wohl doch nicht ganz so zufällig gewesen...  
  
Johns Blick suchte den des Detektivs und als der Blonde in den hellen Augen seines Gegenübers klar und deutlich die Angst vor einen Zurückweisung sehen konnte, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen. „Komm her“, murmelte er und zog den Dunkelhaarigen mit beiden Händen zu sich herüber, bis sich ihre Lippen sich in einem vorsichtigen beinahe schon keuschen ersten Kuss trafen.  
  
Relativ schnell lösten sie sich wieder von einander, blieben jedoch mit ihren Gesichtern dicht beisammen und John sagte leise: „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du mich jetzt nicht mehr los wirst. Mir hat mal jemand gesagt, dass ich sehr schnell sehr loyal wäre und ich glaube wir wissen beide – ob du es jetzt zugeben willst, oder nicht – dass dein Bruder selten danebenliegt“  
  
Sherlock antwortete, indem er seine Lippen erneut auf die seines Bloggers presste und dieses Mal wurde aus einer zarten vorsichtigen Berührung ein durch und durch leidenschaftlicher Kuss und es tat ihnen beiden leid, als sie ihn aufgrund von akutem Sauerstoffmangel lösen mussten.  
  
„Das hoffe ich doch, denn ich habe nicht vor, dich jemals wieder gehen zu lassen“.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ende :)  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :)  
> hier noch ein paar kurze zusätzliche Fakten:  
> 1\. Dr. Frankland ist nach seinem Angriff auf John direkt zum Mienenfeld gegangen - erschien ihm einer Verhaftung gegenüber die bessere Alternative  
> 2\. John war aufgrund der Droge vor Angst wie gelähmt und hat sich deshalb so leicht überwältigen lassen  
> 3\. da mit Franklands Tod der Fall als geklärt erscheint kommt Sherlock nie dazu, den Zucker zu untersuchen, er rät Henry lediglich sich neuen zu kaufen


End file.
